


A Romance with thorns

by Jasutine



Series: Thorns series [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Romance, Slow Burn, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasutine/pseuds/Jasutine
Summary: After a relatively recent tragedy still fresh in her mind, Ruby Rose is off to the college of her dreams in hopes that a new setting might help alleviate the pain. What will she find there, more heartbreak, new friends, love?Follow the rest of the story in All Wrapped in Thorns.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Thorns series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. New Dawn

The rain made faded little tapping sounds as the taxi drove through the downtown of the city of Vale. Passing different marts, apartments, and other types of businesses. This continued until the roads turned into gravel and dirt, the buildings morphing into massive tree-shaped silhouettes. The taxi finally slowed down once it reached a large metal gate with a sign that read, "Beacon Academy." The driver turned around and opened the little glass window. "Excuse me, Miss, we're here." The passenger nodded, asked about the price, and handed over the money. The driver got out, meeting his passenger at their door with an umbrella. The passenger exited the taxi. She had short black hair with red tips and silver eyes. She wore casual clothes; a red pullover hoodie with a rose on the breast, ripped black jeans, and red and white sneakers. They walked over to the trunk and retrieved her bags. "So what's got you all the way up here?"

"New school, thank you for driving all the way from the countryside." She said smiling. They had now made it to the gate.

"Hey I'm got paid, so I don't have a problem." On the left was an intercom, it was black with a keypad and a big grey button. Upon pressing the button it made a peep that got muffled by the rain.

A women's voice buzzed over the intercom. "Hello, please type in your name and student number." She pressed the keys slowly in the dark of the night. "Hello Ruby Rose, come on in."

The gate swung open and Ruby thanked the driver once more before entering the school grounds. A tall blonde woman wearing a purple rain poncho ran out from the large lit-up building, helping with her things and leading her to the dormitories. The woman pulled the poncho's hood back. She had her hair done up in a ponytail with a side drill and her eyes a vibrant green. "Hello, my name is Ms. Goodwitch. I'm the dean of students here; so I'm here to welcome you to Beacon Academy for Bright-minded young people." She announced with a very rehearsed tone. She shook Ruby's hand and gave her a piece of paper with Ruby's room number on it.

Ruby studied the paper, walking past the empty reception desk and up the stairs to floor D, from here on out Ruby was on her own. The floor was pretty barren, the walls a tannish pink color and carpet a dark red. From there she followed the numbers as they increased with each door, stopping once the number on paper corresponded to the one on the door. Knocking lightly she backed away for a response.

She knocked once more, this time slightly louder. After a few moments, the door unlocked and slowly opened. On the other side stood a girl with long black hair that just went past her shoulders that was done up with a bow, she wore a pair of purple pajama pants with black polka dots scattered in a random pattern, with a matching top. Blake scanned Ruby with sleepy yellow eyes, remaining silent. "Hi, I'm Ruby Rose." She smiled and extended her hand out for the sleepy girl.

The girl slowly took her hand and shook it limply. "Blake, your keys on the kitchen table. I hate to be rude but if you excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." Motioning Ruby inside.

"Oh no, you're perfectly fine. I'm just going to change and go to bed too." Placing her suitcases at the end of her bed and taking out her sleepwear, being pink PJ's bottoms with little Strawberries and kitty cat top. She changed in the bathroom, once she was finished and came out Blake had already fallen back asleep.

The next morning Ruby woke up stiff from the long ride there and breaking in the new bed. Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. It seemed that Blake had already gotten out of bed as her's was neatly made. Getting up Ruby was filled with the back pain of an old woman but the energy of a six-year-old, she was very determined to make a new friend out of her roommate.

Ruby enters the main area of the apartment like dorm room, a small living room with a tv and a couch, a fully furnished kitchen, a shared bathroom, and the girls shared bedroom. Blake sat at the counter in the kitchen, the expression on her face was one of irritation as She fiercely typed on her cell phone, she huffed before slamming her phone down. Finally noticing Ruby, Blake smiled. "Hi, I am um-." She sighed in defeat. "I forgot your name, sorry."

Ruby giggled. "It's Ruby, Ruby Rose. Are you all alright? You seem pretty frustrated." sighing again, Blake put her head down.

"Yeah, I guess, just boyfriend trouble." She answered.

Ruby shrugged, walking over to the refrigerator to look for food. "I wouldn't know much about that, I'm not very experienced with relationships." Closing the door for her food search was in vain. "So how long was I out?"

Blake sat up, making a contemplative look. "Well I don't know when you fell asleep but it's about noon now." Ruby, who was searching one the cabinets slammed its door out of a sudden realization. 

"Shit I was supposed to meet my sister here at eleven!" Ruby ran to the bedroom, wrestling with her bags, and threw on some clothes, grabbing her phone which had been blown up with silent messages.

Y: Hey Ruby you here?

Ruby?

Ruby?

Ruby?

YOOOOOOO

:(

Why you no love me!?

Blake amused by Ruby stumbling to get to the bedroom, smiled. "Would you like some help looking?" She asked from the kitchen. Ruby popped out trying to shove her arm through the head hole for her hoodie.

"Not really but you are free to come with." Finally popping her head through the opening. Grabbing her new set of keys the pair made their way out. Walking down the hall Ruby's stiffness had disappeared. "So- tell me about yourself roomie."

"Not much to say. I'm nineteen, I was raised for the most part by a pair of loving parents, always have been in higher-end classes, I'm a writer and I have an ass for a boyfriend." As they made it to the stair a stream of newcomers started up them. This being the girls' dormitory a horde of female voices cutting off the pair's conversation.

Once passed the girls were able to talk once more. "So how about you?"

Ruby put a finger to her chin, tipping her head up. "I am eighteen, me and my half-sister Yang lived with our parents up until now, A stray thought made Ruby lose track of what was said but she quickly bounced back. "I suck at math and I love to write too, I love cookies and video games."

Blake smiled and nodded. "Well, it's my pleasure to meet you, Ruby Rose." Finally, they made it to the bottom. On the opposite end of the still empty reception desk was a line of snack machines. Stood in front of them was a tall blonde girl in a yellow tank top and black shorts with brown combat boots.

The blonde girl continuously kicked the machine, mumbling about how it stole her money. "You know Yang, those things kill more people a year than sharks." Yang swiftly turned around pulling Ruby into a tight bear hug without saying a word.

"Oh, baby sis! I thought you forgot me!" Yang yelled, tightening her hold on Ruby.

"Yang. Can't. Breath." Ruby gasped for air from the powerful love of her sister. Putting Ruby Down, Yang smiled with a huge grin.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen you in forever!" She continued her attempt to get the stuck snack.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Well for one it's only been two days, and secondly, if you took the same taxi as me you wouldn't have that problem." Yang waved her hand in dismissal before Blake tapped Ruby on her shoulder. "Oh right, Yang this is my roommate Blake… Blake?"

"Belladonna. Blake Belladonna." Yang spun around still smiling.

"My baby sis's first friend in this place! And she's cute!" Yang pulled Blake into the same tight hug that Ruby got. Once let go Blake's face was a beat red.

Ruby giggled but at the same time dancing around. "Okay while you two mingle imma run to the bathroom." Ruby dashed in the direction, not really caring what was in front of her. Right as she turned the corner for the restroom, another person also was walking the opposite way.

BANG!

Ruby found herself falling backward and landing on her butt. "Hey, do you mind!?" Ruby looked up to see a porcelain-skinned girl with long white hair in a side ponytail, she wore a fancy white skirt with an icy blue jacket.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." Ruby went to help her up but the fuming maiden put a hand up to stop her, getting back up on her with more grace in heels then anyone Ruby's ever met. She walked past Ruby with her nose in the air and left without another word.

Once done Ruby walked back to the two girls. Yang Rambling on about different parties she'd been to before showing up here and Blake listening intently. "Oh hey sis, did you pass that pissy girl on the way to the bathroom? She looked as if she was about to blow a gasket."

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, I think I was the reason she was pissy. I ran into her on the way there and knock both of us over."

Yang laughed. "I always tell you not to run without looking." Ruby rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out which Yang replayed with the same gesture.

Blake stood up. "Yang wanted to show us where her room was once you got back." Yang snapped her fingers, making finger guns as confirmation. "Alright let's go."

  
  



	2. Second Day

ang jiggled the door unlocked, throwing it open the loudest way possible. The dorm was clean but ultimately undecorated, not that Yang would change that much, she didn't have much in the realm of worldly possessions she could drag along to school, all her stuff either too massive or too fragile.

Yang dropped her bags at the door of the bedroom, landing with a loud thud. "Hello, anyone home?" She searched the dorm, coming back to the living room with a wild smile and a shrug. "I guess we're alone here." Proudly proclaimed Yang.

Ruby laughed, "Hey, at least no one will have to deal with your mess." At this point, Ruby and Blake had firmly planted themselves on the couch while Yang did her search.

Blake looked around calmly and smiling; she looked as if she was thinking of what to say. "This is random, but even though I just met you guys, you seem pretty cool." Blake, red-faced, cleared her throat. "That is if you stay so cool." Yang had now sat on the other side of Blake 0n the couch.

Ruby and Yang smiled brightly, pulling her into a hug. "Well, if you think we're cool now, you're gonna think we're fucking amazing once you get to know us better," Yang said, but that moment didn't last long before a knock on the door startled the trio, and a fluffy orange-haired girl lugged two giant suitcases through the door. She stared at the girls, obviously not expecting there to be people in the sweet. "I… Are one of you miss Xiao Long?" The ginger asked with an Irish accent, Yang raised her hand, making a peace sign. "Why that is superb; my name is Penny." Penny stood there like she expected something to happen. "I'm going to unpack now."

Penny entered the bedroom, almost tripping over Yang's things, and the trio exchanged confused looks. "She seems nice." Said Blake. The room fell into an awkward silence; it was a long time before penny came back out wearing a completely different outfit than the one she had on before. Earlier she wore, jeans and a tan sweater, but now she wore a black undershirt, tan vest, a black and green skirt with green leggings.

She sat down on the floor in front of the TV facing the girls, facing them. "So miss Xiao Long, please tell me about yourself."

"Well, there's my sister." She pointed to Ruby." I also just met Blakioboo." Motioning to Blake, "And I have no redeeming qualities." Ruby elbowed Yang in the arm. "Okay, I have five redeeming qualities, I'm a kickboxer, and these are the four, the girls and the guns." She pushed her boobs together and flexed her arms.

"I see." Penny sat there quietly; her freckled cover faced abruptly turned a bright shade of red. "Oh, I get it now." She stood up and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry I have work to do." A blatant lie to hide her embarrassment.

Ruby elbowed her sister again. "You scared her away with your evil boobs."

"Hey, it's not my fault; she couldn't handle the girls." She said, shrugging.

"Could we get something to eat because it's like noon, and I haven't eaten yet." The sisters smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"Should we ask Penny if she wants to come?" Said Ruby, but the other two were already out the door, Ruby reluctantly followed.

The trio walked around the campus from store to store; the ground was still damp from the night before. They finally found themselves at a small Chinese restaurant; Yang pointed to the shop, "Sound good?" The other two nodded and walked in, Blake ordered sweet shrimp, Ruby got dumplings with a bunch of fortune cookies, and Yang got an extremely spicy and sour chicken.

"So Blake, what part of the program are you in?" Asked Yang between bites of her food.

"Well, my dad has always been a hard ass about grades and me being a doctor. So mainly psychology, but my main program is literature." She sipped her drink before continuing. "I'm going to guess that Ruby joined for mathematics or teaching, and for you, Yang, I'll go with something with physical education."

Yang put her around Blake. "This girl is smart; I like her." The girls spent the rest of the day exploring the campus, sharing laughs, and enjoying each other's company.

Night came around the corner like a fastball, and the ladybug colored duo said their goodbyes to Yang before head to their room. Ruby's automatic action was to plant herself on the couch. At the same time, Blake decided to check the outcome of one of her worst decisions; she had her phone off. Now on, it chimed to life like a choir; she found message after message from her boyfriend asking the same if not similar questions followed by threats.

"Hey, you okay, Blake?" She looked away from her phone, face pale as a ghost. She thought for a moment, but she decided to go against the reasonable part of her brain. So she smiled.

"Yeah… it's nothing." Ruby watched her closely, trying to read her expression.

"If you say so. Just saying, we're roommates now so you can talk to me. It's like being sisters without being related." Blake just nodded. Blake decided to go straight to bed, making up some excuse about being tired, and Ruby fell asleep later in the night on the couch while watching a movie.

When she woke up, Blake wasn't home, so Ruby decided to wander the halls to find a certain prissy white girl who had utterly destroyed her peaceful walk.

"No, excuse me, I refuse to live in this shit hole! It certainly does NOT meet the requirements I sent you people when I agreed to join this program!" The girl from yesterday flustered and red-faced, and Ms. Goodwitch still faced, standing her ground.

"I'm sorry, miss Schnee but you get the same room as everyone else and we told your father that you could possibly modify it anyway as long as you pay for the remodeling after your time here ." Pissed, the girl turned away from Ms. Goodwitch with shaking fists. She stomped past Ruby, ramming her shoulder into her, causing Ruby to stagger into the wall.

Surprised Ruby looked for Ms. Goodwitch to see if she was watching going to say something, but she'd already left. "Hey, excuse me!" Yelled Ruby. The girl turned around, still pouting like a child. "Apologize for walking into me."

"Why? You were in my way." Ruby dumbfounded just stared at her. "What, are you stupid?"

"I have never met someone so rude!" Ruby stepped closer, beginning to get in this girl's face. "I'm normally a level headed person, but you're pushing my buttons."

The girl sneered. "Good." Ruby stared into the girl's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I think we started on the wrong foot yesterday, and today, I'm Ruby." She extended her hand for the white-haired girl.

Not interested reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pale blue business card and handed it to Ruby. "I don't care who you are. Just take this and leave me alone." Ruby looked down at the card;

**Schnee Energies**

**Second Daughter of Jacques Schnee;** **Weiss Schnee**

And when she looked up, Weiss was gone. Ruby, now frustrated, made her way back to her dorm. When she turned the corner for her room, she stood at her door was a punk-looking boy, wore black pants, and a spiky leather jacket with unnaturally red hair. "Um… can I help you?" Asked Ruby.

The boy shocked spun around, hiding his hand behind his back. "Hey… yeah, do you live here?" Ruby nodded. "Okay, cool, so you know, Blake. I'm her boyfriend." Ruby remembering the tone Blake used to referring to her "Boyfriend" and reluctantly asked if she could do anything for him because she wasn't home, well as far as she knew. "Yes, could you tell her I've been trying to get in contact with her?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, I can do that, but she's sleeping right now." She looked around the dorm for any sign of Blake being home; she found empty energy drink cans and her phone lying face-down on the counter. Blake had fallen asleep writing with her laptop on her lap, which had long shut off.

Ruby giggled and decided to relay the message to her tomorrow...


	3. Ladybug Duos Troubles

Ruby awoke, ready to get the day started; she was motivated to do something, it didn't matter to her what. Energetically walked over to the sleeping Blake, her laptop now on the floor but unharmed. Ruby giggled, she could just feel that today was going to be great. After getting dressed, Ruby opened the curtains to the window overlooking the school's courtyard, which had a sea of people going back and forth, coming and going from the stores and the school grounds. Ruby had never seen so many people in one place, "Hey Blake; you gotta see this."

"Fivemoreminutes." Blake mumbled her words, morphing into one singular word. Ruby sighed, putting her hand in her hoodie's pockets. Her fingers brushed against something that felt like paper, pulling it out to find it was the little blue card, Weiss had given her.

Ruby studied the card with a more observant than last night. Ruby made a, 'are you serious.' Expression. "This thing doesn't even have any contact information," Ruby whispered, she remembered that the few experiences she had with Weiss weren't the best and decided that it made sense that it didn't.

Entering the kitchen, Ruby realized that there was no food here since neither she nor Blake had gone shopping except for Blake's energy drinks. But something else caught Ruby's attention, her phone buzzing on the counter, flipping it over to see a barrage of messages for an unknown number asking about Blake, and with a sigh, she blocked them. 

Ruby decided that she wasn't about to let her new friend waste away in bed all day, going to wake Blake so that they may go shopping. After more than a few attempts, Blake finally woke up, lazily refusing to not change from her pajamas. soon enough, the duo was ready to meet the crowd head-on, pushing through the dorms building entrance; they got handed flyers, invitations to clubs, and other activities. "My car's just parked outside the school grounds," Blake yelled over the orchestra of voices.

Once they made to Blake's car, they planted a course into the city of Vale, a good half hour drive for the school. On top of finding an actual grocery store too. Once choosing one that would fit the pair's college student lifestyle, Ruby realized she should find a job to help pay her dad for schooling. Picking out what they needed and a few things Ruby 'needed.' But as they were finishing up, something caught Ruby's attention, the flare of unnaturally red hair. "Hey Blake, that guy was at our door last night. He wanted to talk to you, but you were asleep." with a puzzled expression, Blake looked around, and she stopped on him, and the colors drained from her face faster than a flash flood.

Blake grabbed Ruby by the sleeve, pulling her in the opposite direction. The redhead could tell Blake was upset, her eyes fixated on the exit, but realizing they need to pay. "Hey there, Blake." The voice caused Blake's grip to tighten, subconsciously putting Ruby in between them. "So introduce me to Red, kitten." The courage to be behind a screen had left Blake long before he said a word, standing still like a doll. "I mean we already met last night but, come on, I don't even know her name." 

Ruby could feel her guilt growing for not remembering about last night. "We… we have a lot of stuff today to get home." Blake whispered.

"Oh, come now sweet, don't be like that, just talk to me." He tried to reach for her arm, but Ruby stepped in the way. Glaring at him intently, now in a standoff, and knowing he couldn't do anything here, Blake took the chance to take off with Ruby in tow.

"Blake! Hey, I'm sorry." Forgetting their things, leaving them in the cart as they rushed for the exit. making to the car as if it was a medieval castle to hide inside. "Come on, I'm sorry." Blake turned to meet Ruby eye to eye, cupping the silver-eyed girl's face. 

"It's okay, Ruby. It's just hard to express how that made me feel." They sat there for a moment until Blake pulled Ruby into a tight hug. "Let's just get out of here, please." 

Both girls on the verge of tears, Blake because of Adam and Ruby because Blake was about to cry. "We forgot about our food." getting a sniffled laugh out of the brunette. 

Back at the dorm, Ruby sat in the kitchen putting imaginary groceries with her mind, not entirely sure what to say that she hadn't already, Blake decided to speak up first. "Listen, Ruby, please just tell me the next time you see him…"

Ruby observed Blake and agreed. Silence filled the dorm like a flood once more; it stayed like that for the rest of the day. The two girls awkwardly avoiding each other, Ruby thought Blake hated her now, and Blake too lost in her thoughts to notice the redheads insecurity.

When night finally came around, Ruby entered the bedroom where Blake already sat reading on her bed. Blake had been hiding there since they stopped talking, and now they had to confront the awkward air. Ruby gulped nervously and sat down next to Blake on her bed. She looked up shyly from her book., half of it still covering her face."I can understand if you want a new roommate." the redhead sputtered out.

Blake was taken back by the statement. "I… um Ruby, why would you say that?" Ruby smiled sheepishly at Blake; she could see her eyes were sad; they didn't glow with their usual radiance.

"I don't know because you hate me now! I'm an idiot for even talking to him in the first place because now he knows where we live." Blake was still not sure what Ruby was talking about, putting her hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Ruby; He probably found my name on the directory downstairs. And how could I hate you, you've been nothing but kind to me, that wouldn't sit right with me." Ruby just silently nodded, "Ruby, you didn't know, There was no way you could have known, heck I thought I left him back home." Blake tried to think of something else, reassuring to say but pulled Ruby into a tight hug instead. After letting go, some of the light returned to Ruby's eyes.

"So if he makes you so uncomfortable, why don't you just break up with him?" Blake looked down at her book, which was now on the floor; she wanted to tell Ruby, she wanted to someone in general.

"I am a rather sheltered child. I didn't have lots of friends, and I was very lonely. Adam, the person who was always there for me, so we became what I thought was best friends." Blake paused, collecting her thoughts. "eventually, we started dating; I use dating loosely. At first, it was amazing, he was kind and caring, but later I realized he was pushing what little people who cared for me away. It was cruel. The final straw was when I left for Beacon because I just wanted to get away from him and became furious, throwing things, hitting me." Ruby listened intently. "So, he scars me." 

Ruby's face lit up like a light bulb, and a playfully evil grin curled across her face. "What?" Blake was now worried about her roommate's expression.

"We could get Yang to beat him up!" Ruby bounce of the bed giggling; it took a second, but Blake joined, Ruby. She watched this little redheaded ball of infectious happiness and put a hand up with her little finger sticking out.

"Best friends? Blake asked the glowingly happy girl, and now the pair were wrapped up in each other, with ruby on Blake's lap. 

Ruby pulled Blake into a tight hug. "Best friends!"

"But having Yang beat him up, is probably not the best course of action." Blake put her hands up to her head and massaged her temples. "Could you please go get my phone."

"Yeah, be right back." Once Ruby left, Blake took a huge breath in, Being quick Ruby is on her feet it didn't take long for her to return. "What's your battle plan?"

Blake nervously bit her lower lip, opening the messages app. "I'm just going to do what I do best."

Ruby cocked her head, "sit there, awkwardly?" Blake glared at the redhead

"No! Blurt it out and hide." the jokes calmed her nerves a bit.

**_ B: Adam? _ **

**_ A: Yes, yeah, kitten. _ **

**_ What's up? _ **

**_ B: I'm sorry, but we're done, I'm breaking up with you. _ **

**_ A: Oh, Damn it, Blake, We can talk about this! _ **

Blake made a little "eep" noise, dropping her phone and hide behind Ruby. "What does it say?" Ruby picked up the phone to see that Adam was calling already, not answering it Ruby threw the phone over to her bed. Ruby relayed the message, "are you okay?"

Blake grabbed Ruby by the shoulders. "I HAVE NEVER FELT BETTER!" She jumped off of her bed; this is the most energy Rubys ever seen Blake have. "It feels like my heart's about to explode, but this weight lifted from my shoulders."

"Come on, my single friend! Join me in the devouring a good movie!" The duo spent the rest of the night watching movies and laughing. 

After a night of sleeping on the couch, Ruby and Blake had creaks and sore spots. Ruby sat up, cracking almost every part of her body and Blake on the other side of the spectrum, flinching with each crack. Today was the day last of freedom and also the day of the entrance ceremony. Unwillingly the girls got dressed in semi-formal clothes because the event required it, reading off the flyer; "We will start with lunch, you (the students)" Ruby elbowed Blake's side gently. "will have exactly one hour to mingle and get your final schedules. Finally, the headmaster will introduce himself, and the event will end."

Once finished, the girls flaunted their dresses. Blake wore a long-sleeved black dress, the bottom of it cut off just above her knees, underneath she had on dark purple stocking on and her not being one for heels joined Ruby in the dresses and converses club.

Ruby deemed a more frilly gothic red dress with a rose pattern as the rims on the skirt, with a leather belt that sat crookedly on her hip. Putting leggings on underneath. "You ready to go pick up Yang and…" Blake's eyes widened, trying to remember the strange girl's name, making a clicking sound with her tongue. 

"Penny." Ruby snarkily reminded.

"Yeah! Yang and Penny." Ruby waved her hand as a sign that she was ready. Out in the hall, Ruby stopped Blake in the hallway.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Blake smiled and made a little shrug. She pulled out her phone and showing off her screen where a text conversation would be but instead reading. 'This number is blocked.' Ruby looked energetically and gave Blake a flimsy punch on the shoulder.

"Why do you and your sister insist on doing that." She asked, facetiously rubbing her arm but still smiling.

Ruby shrugged, "We're very physical with our affection." Once at Yang's door, Ruby went to knock, but it opened before she could touch it. There stood Penny, just as happy as the last time they saw her. She wore a fluorescent green with a black circuit board pattern all over. "So, are you guys ready?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have polished these chapters a bit, don't judge me.


	4. Getting along

"So, are you guys ready?" The question lingered in the air for an uncomfortable amount of time, Ruby and Blake sharing looks before Penny spoke up.

"Oh well, you see Miss Xiao Long is still, uh, doing her makeup?" the ginger smiled sweetly, trying to pretend the duo couldn't see through her lie like a window. Pushing past Penny to find Yang spread out on the couch wearing black athletic shorts and a baggie yellow top that dropped over one shoulder, on the shirt in big black letters which read, " I have boobs, so I make the rules."

"Penny, I told you not to let them in." The blonde pouted,

"I am very sorry, Miss Xiao Long, but they were very Persuasive."

Ruby stood in place, shaking her head.

"Don't apologize to her, Penny; she's just plain lazy." Proclaimed Ruby, trying to guilt Yang for making Penny lie for her. "Yang! We don't have time for this! Let's Go!" Yang rolled her eyes, huffing but reluctantly digging into one of the many piles of clothes that had manifested since yesterday, pulling out a yellow sundress—disappearing into the bathroom to change. Than reappearing and giving the group an annoyed twirl.

Now fashionably late because of a particular blonde's lazy antics, but just in time for the headmaster to start. Moving into the crowd and making it to the center of the courtyard, a stage placed in front of the fountain. The headmaster's voice sounded calming even as it boomed over the speakers introducing himself as Professor Ozpin. "It is a great honor to have all of you at my school." He presented the teachers by name, speaking of the great privilege that students had been given to learn from the best, that with some luck, they would learn just as much from us as we will from them.

The ceremony ended with the whole faculty giving a mass bow, Ruby and Yang laughing at their uncle that looked like he wanted to be anywhere but the stage. The crowd was shifting, waves of adolescents moving in different directions all at once, Ruby not paying attention to her surroundings, perusal, walked into a certain white-haired heiress. Weiss taking notice who it was, the look of frustrated defeat washed over her. "Do you ever watch where you're going?"

Taking a deep breath, Ruby helped Weiss up, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, being ditzy kind of runs in the family." Slightly taken aback that the yelling hadn't started, watching the snowy-haired get up on her own, Weiss softened her approach once they were face to face and relaxed that the girl was just incompetent.

"Well, I can see that." She put out her hand for Ruby to shake. "Weiss Schnee." Ruby took her up on what could be a once in a lifetime opportunity, Weiss's hands were rougher than she initially thought, yet they were still softer then Yangs.

Ruby felt electric, shaking Weiss's hand. "I know, I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." After a short and awkward conversation about how sorry Ruby was, that she would never purposely keep knocking her over and Weiss half apologizing that she kept yelling at Ruby. But the conversation was cut short when a familiar Irish girl started to be heard over the crowd.

"Hello Miss Rose, where did you go?" The ginger was bouncing up and down, trying to see over the sea of people, Yang throwing the poor girl onto her shoulders. "There she is!" Ruby turned to say goodbye to Weiss, but the heiress had already disappeared into the crowd, whether by choice or not Ruby didn't know. not before long, the trio had made it back to Ruby. "What were you doing?"

Ruby shrugged, "Making new friends." Still smiling like a clown. The group moved up to Ruby and Blake's dorm to hang out, ordering a pizza form a place on campus. Yang deciding that Penny being the newest member of her fan club, she got to pick a movie for the quartet to watch. She sifted through the pile of DVDs, until she came upon one with a hand-stitched doll on the cover, with a number nine on its back.

"So, what new friend did you make baby sis?"

"I ran into a girl like physically ran into her, which has become a recurring thing by the by, and each time she got super angry even though I said it was an accident. But this time, she wasn't as mean, so I think she's starting to like my clumsiness." Ruby rambled on about her trying to make friends with Weiss but that she was uber scary.

"If anyone can, it's you, Little Red." Blake proclaimed.

Ruby cocked her head, "Little Red?"

Penny chimed up, with a wide smile. "Oh, I get it, It's because you're tiny and you got red hair." Yang snorted, trying her worst to hold back a smile, and Ruby questioned her friend's sense of humor.

The sun peeked from behind the curtains shining into Blake's eye, causing her to stir in her blankets. Slowly she started her morning routine, looking around, she noticed the extreme lack of super energetic redheads. "Ruby?"

Blake got dressed as she started to pull down her shirt, loud knocking thundered from the sweets door. "Yo, Rubs, let me in! It's big sis!" Upon unlocking the door, the brute of a blonde busted through. "Sup Blakie blue is Ruby here." She asked, helping Blake off the ceiling.

Blake glared at Yang for a second before answering. "No, I haven't; I just woke up, got dressed, got hit by a door, and now we're here."

Yang could tell Blake was irritated and apologized for hitting her with the door and reluctantly got Blake to hug her. "See, you can't stay mad at me."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Yes, you are an enjoyable brute."

The door opened once again, now entering Ruby. She sluggishly dragged bags of pastries and school supplies. Ruby took one look at the two hugging girls and smiled a defeated smile. "I want to die from exhaustion."

"Well, when's your first class?" Asked Blake.

Ruby thought for a moment, "It's six-thirty right now, so about an hour. I just really wanted something to eat before my freedom is stripped away."

"I don't have to be at the athletics building until eight so you can take a nap, and I'll just wake you up." Ruby just nodded and crashed onto the couch and almost instantly fell asleep. "Where are you off to your kitty?"

" Please don't call me that. I have to go to the Library; I volunteered to help as part of my English class." The feeling of being called 'kitten' by anyone again gave Blake the willies.

"Oh, you girls with bows and your books." Yang waved her hand, jokingly.

"Wait, there are more girls with bows, who like books?" Blake comedically raised her eyebrow and leaning into Yang's face.

"No, no, you goofy little creampuff, you're the only one." Blake cocked her head, jokingly brushing imaginary sweat from her forehead.

"Hm… good, don't want you or your sister replacing me." She said with a very confident voice. Yang smiled, grabbing Blake and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh, you're too cute to replace!"

"Can you take your dorky bonding moment somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep." Ruby launched one of her combat boots at the pair, making their exit.

Ruby groggily opened her eyes, not recognizing her surroundings, but she did know the blonde her shoulder she was leaning on.

"Yang, did you carry me to class?" Yang nodded in conformation. "You are the embarrassment of my life." Her face had gotten redder than the tips of her hair; the thought of people see her being carried like a child made Ruby uncomfortable, having Yang put her down.

"An embarrassment that you love?" She Asked in the most provoking tone. The two Making it just outside Rubys first class.

Ruby rolled her eyes, " yes, you are an embarrassment that I love." Ruby paused to sit up straight. " Thank you, though; I honestly need that nap." The sister said their goodbyes, and Ruby made her way inside. The room was massive for just one classroom, comfortably sitting over 50 people, thankfully the class wouldn't have that many, the room organized into six rows of seats arranged in a half-circle. A few other students sat in the otherwise empty class.

The rather tall girl with red hair, a golden head charm, beautifully driven green eyes. In the far back was a pouty looking boy with eyed silver hair and finally, a girl with long white hair done up in a side ponytail, gorgeous light blue eyes, and skin that _"oh it's Weiss."_ Ruby thought, smiling to herself, _"OH IT'S WEISS!"_


	5. Frost

Weiss watched the night sky from her fourth story dorm; she had spent the entire night going over the basics of her classes, the first in the morning being history. She had always loved watching the stars, as a child her mother had told her that someday if you follow the constellations right, she could find her soul mate. 

Nowadays, she would rather scoff at the idea, just taking love advice from the woman who married her father was a ridiculous idea. She could admit the man had his moments, but she hadn't seen that side of him for some time now. With a huff of frustration, she reached up to touch the long healed scar that crossed her left eye, tracing down its length. 

She could tell this was going to be another sleepless night, just like the many she had in secondary school back home, Though now she was oh so far away. Turning back to her book that sat on her massive antique desk, she felt like her pencil had become a grindstone for her patience.

Groggily Weiss lifted her head for the Economics book glued to her face, stretching and combing her hand through her hair.  _ "God, I can tell today's going to suck." _ Preparing herself and making her way out to the central courtyard, alone she made walked straight to Clock Tower Hall, the primary school building where the more basic classes were situated. 

She took a seat in what could be best defined as an old Greek theater as a classroom. Weiss had been on autopilot since she pulled herself out of her desk, so much that she hadn't noticed some others had also funneled themselves into the class. She had already started on a worksheet out of the massive history book sitting in front of her. "Heya!" the voice sounded familiar but figured they weren't talking to her. "WEISS!" The yelling caused Weiss to rock back in her seat, almost tipping it over.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you." Scratching the back of her head, "how are you doing this nice morning?"

Weiss glared at Ruby. "Yes, just peachy." Ruby took the seat next to Weiss, giving the pale girl a big smile. " _ I don't understand how someone can be so obnoxious… _ "

"It's nice to see someone remotely familiar in this class," Ruby stated while collecting her supplies. "I mean, it's not like we started on the right foot, but I'd like to think we could still be friends, I mean if you still want to be that is, because of agi-." 

Weiss raised her hand to Ruby's word vomit. "You're rambling. Look, it's nice of you to want to apologize and make up and be nice, but I am not looking to make friends." _ she had enough 'Friends' courtesy of her father. _

"Oh… yeah, I can completely understand." And there it went, the kind light that attracts all souls. It dimmed, and at that moment, Weiss saw a little girl that used to have the same effect.

Weiss rubbed her temples. "But I suppose we can be… acquaintances." And like that, the little redhead shot up like a firework on the Fourth of July.

"Cool."

By now, the class had filled, and the teacher had just entered through the door, a larger middle-aged man with a substantially puffy mustache. "Hello everyone, my name is Pro-fessor Port, Mr. Port, if you want. Now you look like a strapping group of students." Port started with a story of his adventurous youth. For Weiss, the story was captivating, but for Ruby, she was bored out of mind. She was entertaining herself by doodling crudely drawn pictures of Yang, Blake, and Mr. Port.

Ruby passed the drawing to Weiss, "hey, take a look at these." Un-amused Weiss passed them back. "What? Aren't they cool?"

"Listen, I'm trying to focus on the lesion. So if you could just stop, that would be great." Weiss hissed. Ruby apologized, retreating into her doodles. The class was almost over; the teacher and the students started packing up. Mr. Port opened his mouth to announce something, but before he could, the door flew open, and a blonde boy wearing a black and orange with a rabbit on the front, spilled into the room.

"Hi, hello. I'm sorry that I'm late." The kid fumbled with a few papers in his backpack before pulling out an extremely crippled piece of paper and handing it to Mr. Port.

"Ah, let me see what we have here." Taking the paper and examining it, "Mr. Arc, I regret to inform you that you'll be dismissed from this class if you keep making these kinds of entrances." Nodding Jaune took the walk of shame to the back of the room just in it for the bell to ring, sitting in-between two gingers girls.

The class mainly consisted of introductions. The blonde boy got volunteered to go first for being late, "Hello, my name Jaune Arc. I'm from a small farm town down in Wisconsin." The next was the tall redheaded Pyrrha Nikos from Greece. The last person of note was another ginger, this one shorter than the other, Nora Valkyrie from Norway.

* * *

Weiss quickly gathered her things and exited the class, Ruby tried to follow suit but wasn't fast enough. But was greeted by two dorks. "Hey Ruby, how was your version of Hell day 1?"

Ruby hugged her sister. "Not very eventful, but I think I'm getting through to Weiss?" The three girls interlocking arms and walking to their next classes.

"Who?" Yang not remembering anyone by that name.

Blake elbowed Yang, "That would be the girl Ruby keeps bumping into, like literally knocking to the ground. She told us this last night."

Yang cocked her head. "You mean the prissy chick from the bathroom like four days ago? Yeah, I remember something like that."

Blake put on an 'a matter of a fact' face. "That'd be the one." Yang pulled the two even closer to her.

"You girls got some free time?" The ladybug duo shaking their heads. "Damn, then maybe we can do it after school. Like, let's go to that little pizza place we found the other day." 

"You know sis, with all the junk food you eat, I'm surprised that you aren't chubbier." Yang flexed her arms.

"All the workout time. Come on; you can tell me all about your little crush when we get there." Ruffling Ruby's hair.

Ruby laughed with a hint of embarrassment. "Excuse you; I don't have a crush on anyone." Pushing her sister away. 

* * *

A few hours later, the quad squad found there a way to the small pizzeria they found days ago. They order a sizeable half and half pizza, anchovies for Blake, several different types of meat for Yang, cookie pizza for Ruby, and Penny as they have become good friends.

"So, Miss. Rose, your sister, has just informed me you are looking for a female partner out of that Weiss girl?"

Ruby shocked and embarrassed. "What Yang? Are you telling everyone I'm gay now? Little miss both ways are better than one? AND I'm not trying to get with Weiss; I just want to make amends."

"I mean it is-" Yang started, but Blake spoke over her. "Wait, you're gay, Ruby?" 

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's not like I'm taken a look at you in the shower or something!" The panic was rushing through Rubys' body as fast as blood.

Blake smiled devilishly, trying her best at putting on a Yang act. "What am I not cute enough for you?"

"No, it's not like that, I think of you as more of a best friend than a datable option." She was trying to make the right words come out. Her head was spinning from all the teasing; the other girls' giggles did not help with the embarrassment. 

Blake rustled Ruby's hair. "I'm just messing with you a little red." They sat there laughing and joking, Ruby and Yang telling stories of back home, Blake of her various travels, from Rome to South America and Penny of her fathers being a doll builder. 

Elsewhere on campus, Weiss sat alone in a café contemplating why someone would be so excited to be her friend and that irritated her because she couldn't think of a good reason. She decided not to let the topic cloud her mind while her classes ran and think about it later, but that was easier said than done. Weiss's mind kept finding its way back to " _ why? What makes me so appealing? _ "

Regardless, Weiss knew she wasn't here to make friends. She was here to be the best, which wasn't hard in her mind. The worst part was she had Ruby in three out of her six classes, so she always reminded of the irritating and irrational idea.

She sat in her bed, awake thinking the same thing over and over. " _ Why me? _ " And yet there was something else, in the way back of Weiss' mind itching at her thoughts.

" _ Why not give it a chance _ ?"...


	6. Day of fun

"Miss Xiao Long? Hello?" Penny wondered around the empty apartment, looking for Yang to no avail. She felt oddly sad not to have the blonde around, mainly because she had no more mess because she had already cleaned it all. Playing with the ring on her middle finger, Penny sat in silence, just waiting for something. She'd often ask herself if Yang was taking advantage of her but always quickly dismissed it because it's not she made a mess just for Penny to clean.

_"Maybe I should call one of them."_ going back to the bedroom, she pulled out her laptop, opening up FaceTime and clicking Yang's name. After a short time, a picture of the blonde popped up on the screen.

Yang smiled and waved energetically, sweat dripping down her forehead, in the background was the school's weight room. "Heya Pen Pen, what's up?"

"Oh, yes. I was curious when you are coming back? Or if may I join you, I'm as you say Bored." Yang laughed at the Questions.

"Sure, if you want to come to work out with Pyrrha and me." Before Yang could say anything else, Penny had closed the laptop and was halfway out the door. Penny sped through the halls like a bat out of hell, all the way to the athletics building and busting through the weight room's door. Slightly shocked at the odd girl's speed, Yang greeted Penny.

Leading Penny by hand over to a tall, well-tanned redhead. "This sweaty mess is after an even bigger mess, Pyrrha." Penny cocked her head.

"Is she too going after an oddly unfitting sexual partner." Penny, pointing between a bright red Pyrrha, and maniacally laughing Yang.

"Yeah, she's doing something like that, Pen Pen." the girls stepped into the changing room.

"So do have a locker because I see you didn't bring any athletic clothes unless you're hiding them elsewhere?" Yang tried wiggled her eyebrows but ended up just making a weird face instead.

"Why, no Miss Xiao Long, I don't have either. My apologies." 

"Don't sweat it, I'll get you some spare clothes, but they may not fit." handing over the gym clothes from Yang's locker to Penny. After a short time, the ginger stepped back out in the weight room, now wearing Yang's baggy shorts and a large yellow tank top. They started Penny with basic biceps exercises and slowly started doing different machines and other activities. By the end of it, the three girls drenched in sweat; it had been two hours. Penny could no longer feel her arms, so Yang said her goodbyes to Pyrrha and helped Penny back to their room.

"So, did you have fun for your first work out?"

trying to speak through short gasps of air, "Oh yes but, every inch of me hurts." She clasped onto her bed.

Grabbing a fresh towel and throwing the drenched one on the floor, Yang placed it around her neck. "I'm going to hop into the shower." Penny just nodded too out of breath to speak.

Penny had nodded off at some point, slowly got out of bed, unsure of when she had nodded off. She inspected the clock on the wall, making sure she wasn't late for any classes, and she still had a reasonable hour. After getting changing, Penny made her way out to run a few errands before her first class.

* * *

After a few hours of History, psychology, and Literature being rammed into Ruby's head, she was ready for food. To her left, Weiss worked endlessly on the pile of papers; after every other five pages, the subject changed. "That's a lot of work, even for you, Weiss." For the first time in the whole hour, Weiss looked up from her work, just to give Ruby a ' _really I would have never guessed.'_ look. "Well, you look like you could use a break or some help! Would you wanna come with a few friends and me to get something to eat, and after that, I could help you."

Weiss huffed, finally putting the pen down. She turned to face Ruby and another first time occurred, Ruby looked at Weiss, took long a good look at her; she looked exhausted like she hadn't taken a break or even slept for that matter, for a long time. Sighing more out of exhaustion and not irritation this time. "For one, it's 'would you want to…' **not** 'would you wanna…' and second sure. But no fast food." She immediately turned back to her work, too tired to fight the redhead on the subject. 

Taken aback, Ruby almost exploded with excitement, tapping her feet right up to the moment that the bell rang. She was bouncing as Weiss packed each packet into its proper places, the white-haired girl taking slight enjoyment in making Ruby wait and hoping that she'll calm down even in slightest. The moment she finished, Ruby grabbed Weiss by the arm and started eagerly pulling her, but the other party member wasn't having any of that and yanked her arm free. "Do not do that again." Ruby distanced herself, unsure what to say. Willing but still Unhappy Weiss overtaking Ruby as they walked down the broad, pillared corridor.

Throwing open the doors of the main building, the crisp September wind causing Ruby to shutter. Weiss unfazed continued. "I can't lead to a place I don't know." Nodding, Ruby caught up and regained the lead.

Soon enough, but not as quickly as Weiss would have it, they were stepping into the small shop, the smell of coffee filled their noses. Now Ruby wasn't one for coffee, but blake had told her this place made one hell of a hot chocolate. The shop was the definition of what a coffee shop would look like, in the corner was the rest of the party. "There she is!" Yang stood up, squeezing her sister with a death hug. "Hey, you got a good eye, she's cute." 

Ruby's face became a sickly white. "That's not… It's not like that, Yang."

Weiss Scowled at the sisters, looking them up and down. "Thank you, I guess." Ruby let out a breath, letting her shoulders relax, and the color comes back to her face. She could tell that the accusation went over Weiss' head, or it seemed like it did.

"Um… We should order something to get, yeah." Weiss just turned and stomped away, and Ruby shuffled behind her. She went to grab Weiss but hesitated, retracting her hand. "Hey, I'm sorry about my sister; she kinda weird, but she's cool when you get to know her." but Weiss just nodded.

"I don't wanna hear of it again." a slight smile of relief shown through on Ruby's face.

They ordered and returned to the others talking, but just Ruby pretends to listen, Weiss not even doing that. She quietly watched her drink and regularly checked the time on her phone.

"This was lovely, but we have to studying to get to," Weiss interrupted, giving a small bow before making a hasty exit; Ruby barely kept up. Only to stop once they made it outside, "Sorry, but as you know, I'm not a big fan of people, and I just need to get out of there."

Slightly worried that Weiss didn't like her friends, "Why? Was it too loud?"

Weiss remained silents, parting her lips like she had something to say. " Yeah, that's it. They were giving me a headache." Once again, taking off without warning, "Come on, we don't have all day." So they quickly rushed to the dormitory and up to study hall. 

They took seats at one of the countertops, Weiss placing all the packets into a neat pile. Something that wouldn't last long. "I just thought about this; we're in a lot of the same classes. How do you get all your work done, Ruby? I don't think I've seen you do a lick of work yet." 

Ruby hesitated, scratching the back of her head. "Oh… that, I kind of just don't do it in class. I work my best during the night." Weiss glared at Ruby, unsure what to say but kept the glare persistent. Ruby just put on a shitface smile and shrugged. _Weiss knew how that worked; she did pretty much the same._

"I have never met someone so odd. You, Ruby Rose, are a dolt." Ruby jokingly put her hand on her chest and gasped. 

"What does that mean?" Weiss rolled her eyes and went back to work for a solid two seconds before the alarm on her phone went off. Alerting the girls, it's time for their next class.

Once the day was over, Ruby walked back to her dorm alone, deciding to give Weiss a little space after a day with Ruby. Opening her phone, the lock screen was a picture of Ruby, Yang, and her parents. She could feel the bubbling of emotions stirring in her stomach and her eyes, Warm tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping on her phone. _"I miss you so much!"_ Ruby shrieked in her mind. 

She whipped the tears away on her sweater, composing herself before stepping into the dorm. Blake looked up from her computer, a smile spreading across her face faster than Ruby could say hello. "Hey Little Red, how was your date?" 

Ruby laughed, taking her place beside Blake. "It wasn't a date." Blake listened to Ruby talk about how the rest of the day went, as she typed away on her laptop. 

"Oh, this would make for a cute story." Blake cackled, continuing the clicking of her ideas. Ruby threw a pillow at her roommate, an expression of embarrassment. 

"You will do no such thing!" The redhead demanded, a smile on her face. 


End file.
